


你与我的假想敌

by aktknrk



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, 作者不懂国际象棋请温柔地喷她, 我流潘多拉, 我流雅儿贝德, 有潘多拉x安兹的暗示, 至尊搜索队相关
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktknrk/pseuds/aktknrk
Summary: “如果我是一把利刃的话——能够挥舞我的，也只有那位大人而已。”
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Pandora's Actor
Kudos: 4





	你与我的假想敌

每每看到潘多拉·亚克特，雅尔贝德都会怀疑那句“有其父必有其子（like father like son）”的老生常谈。不管怎么看，她都看不出自己深爱的那位无上至尊和面前这个言行浮夸的领域守护者究竟有什么相似之处。

谈正事就一定要下棋？还把有着先手优势的白子给了自己，这个家伙是怎么回事？

更别提开场五分钟内，黑子的皇后就在吃掉她的半数士兵后白白葬送在了白色的骑士手中。

虽然没能用从开场不久后就冲锋陷阵、神挡杀神的白色皇后吃掉它有点可惜……

将思绪从棋盘快速切换回正在谈的事情，终于结束了对飞鼠大人分配给自己的战力的说明，雅儿贝德笑着抬起头，等待对手的下一步棋。

“没想到安兹大人竟然如此珍视过去的同伴！真是——令人感动！”潘多拉一连用上半身摆出两个夸张的造型，随后让自己的城堡吃掉了一个雅儿贝德早就决定舍弃掉的、用来做诱饵的士兵，“那么，总管大人希望我能做些什么呢？”

“大家都是同为无上至尊效力之人，不必这样生疏。”雅儿贝德带着优雅的笑容，指使棋盘上的皇后无情地抹杀了失去了城堡保护的主教，“不过，如果有你帮助揣测各位无上至尊的心思就好了。知晓所有无上至尊的种族、弱点、还有性格的你，想必能更快地推测出来到这个世界的无上至尊们，会选择躲在什么样的地方吧。”

“哦哦！虽然不是很明白在魔导国的威名已然震响整片大陆的时候，无上至尊们为什么会躲藏起来——”潘多拉再次派出漆黑的骑士进入棋盘另一侧的腹地，这种不明所以的做法看得雅儿贝德皱起眉头，“——不过只是这种程度的帮助——”

对你来说一定不成问题吧？雅儿贝德在心中补全这句话，脸上的笑容变得更加高深莫测起来。因为这是你绝对不可能拒绝的邀请——在这个纳萨力克中谁都有可能拒绝，只有你不会。

“——但属下只有蹩脚又拙劣的模仿技术，实在是做不来这种任务呢。”

……嗯？

雅儿贝德一晃神，白色的骑士再次被黑色的城堡碾压成了碎片。

真是两枚没用的盾牌。

白色的皇后这样想着，挥起身下的座椅击碎了黑色的的骑士。

“潘多拉·亚克特，你是在说安兹大人赋予你的能力是蹩脚又拙劣的吗？”

那可是大不敬——雅儿贝德心想潘多拉绝无承认的胆子。

然而——

“是啊，安兹大人先不说，连总管大人都不会被我伪装的翠玉录大人骗到，怎么说呢，高阶二重幻影的自尊心都稍微有点受挫了。”

面对手捧左侧胸口作哭泣状的潘多拉，桌下雅儿贝德原本呈放松状态放在膝盖上的两手，突然攥起了拳头。

“你……”

“真是万分抱歉，总管大人，看来我是不会按您的想法去行动的。”

他似乎在说棋盘上的事。

残留的唯一一枚黑色主教身形一顿，没有在白色皇后的逼近下选择保护挡在王身前的士兵，而是回身一转，确定了下一步便能用法杖击碎白色的城堡的事实。

“……原来如此，是在这种地方上相似吗。”雅儿贝德冷冷地说，“看不清现实还真让人失望呢。”

是因为没有经历过被无上至尊抛弃的痛苦，所以才能如此天真的和飞鼠大人共享同一个幼稚的想法吗？

仿佛又想起飞鼠大人过去的样子——在决心直面被世界级道具洗脑的夏提雅前一直是个逃避着责任的男人，不过雅儿贝德也并不讨厌这种男人，因为她一定会用最合适的方式去保护、圈养那样的飞鼠大人——雅儿贝德隐约有些不快。

“说不定是视角的问题——总管大人看到的现实和我看到的现实，会不会有很大的出入呢？”

困惑的二重幻影做出思考的表情。

“哦？我现在身为魔导国的宰相，一天之中至少有十个小时会和安兹大人共处一室。会错意的其实是你吧？”

雅儿贝德让皇后追上沾沾自喜的主教，一拳将主教打成碎片。

如果不是飞鼠大人对每日的工作时间决不能太长有着一定的执念，她还能和那位大人共同度过更多的时间。

但比起偶尔才见上一面的潘多拉·亚克特，应该是绰绰有余了吧？

“您说得没错，魔导国的国务真是非常繁重呢。”潘多拉说，“不过，安兹大人已经到了在处理国务时都会涌出对其他的无上至尊的思念的程度了吗？——这是多么真挚的同伴之情！名副其实的催人泪下！”

到底是从哪里掏出来的擦泪用的手帕？

而且飞鼠大人和她才不是只有工作上的关系！雅儿贝德压抑着自己的怒火——不，不行，不能因为这种低级的挑衅而失去理智。

白色的皇后迂回着调开了守护国王的士兵。

“不管角度如何，纳萨力克突然来到陌生的世界是不可争辩的现实。”雅儿贝德说，“既然你做不到，那么为了纳萨力克的存亡，你又有什么可以做到的事呢？”

潘多拉似乎被她的问题难住了，“是呢……！说起来我能派上用场的场合是那样匮乏，真是令人羞愧难当。硬要说的话……就由我来休息吧！”

哈？雅儿贝德去拿茶杯的手停在了半空中。

“既然安兹大人正在辛勤工作，就由我来替那位大人休息吧！”

“你在说什——”

话说到一半突然意识到不对劲的雅儿贝德狠狠地咬住了自己的舌头。

没人谈论空气中突然多出的那一丝血腥味，尽管他们肯定都注意到了。

是吗……潘多拉•亚克特，你是这样看待自己的吗？

作为那位大人的二重身，去做那位大人做不到的事情——不管是多么天真、幼稚、浪漫、危险、不切实际、异想天开、匪夷所思、毫无统治者威严的念头，被飞鼠大人舍弃的时候，只有从出生时就拥有那位大人的批准的潘多拉·亚克特，能将它们捡起、清理、打扫、擦得闪闪发亮、放在宝物殿的架子上，视若珍宝。

真是嫉妒到令人发狂。

不再需要伪装，宣泄着痛苦的白色皇后横扫着残留下来的黑色棋子，直到棋盘上只剩下两抹黑色。

“没有那样的必要。”雅儿贝德冷冷地说，“我们会成为飞鼠大人新的同伴。”

“即便如此，在飞鼠大人心中，其他的无上至尊也是无可替代的。”潘多拉说，“正如你——正如我。”

他摊开双手，表演了最后一次王车易位。

雅儿贝德却停下了手。白色的皇后茫然地环顾四周，明明只要再挪一步，它就可以在下一轮踩扁这一整局都在妨碍自己的城堡。

黑色的城堡则挥舞着盾牌，叫嚣着让它踩扁自己。

“我不认为在纳萨力克有着能比您更能看清现实的人。但是，若是您真能看清现实，就不会有现在的担忧了。”

——不是的。

“为什么您会认为那些抛弃了您、抛弃了纳萨力克、抛弃了飞鼠大人的存在，能获得来到这个世界的殊荣呢？那些神明大人自己都不愿意选择这里，又有什么能逼迫他们来到这里呢？”

——不是这样的。

“说到这里，我就不得不对总管大人失礼了——您至今为止都十分骄傲自豪的、由安兹大人批准给您的战力，究竟是为了‘寻找’其他的至尊呢……”

——就算是我……

“还是为了胁迫安兹大人呢？”

——也不想被创造者抛弃啊！

雅儿贝德猛地站起身来。

这个家伙——！

难道这才是在自己提到想要潘多拉·亚克特当副官后，之前表露出了犹豫的飞鼠大人会爽快的同意的真正原因吗？

……这个可憎的家伙真是被飞鼠大人深切的信任着呢。

“看来我让你产生了误会。”她稳住被二重幻影扰乱的心神，“我永远不会做对安兹大人不利的事情。”

“喔喔，那还真是我的失礼，请原谅在下不经大脑的发言。”

棋局已经不用继续下去了——雅儿贝德毫无留恋地转身走开。

“但是，说的事情和做的事情不一致的话，会被人怀疑哦，雅儿贝德大人？”

走到门口的雅儿贝德最后面无表情地看了他一眼，发动手上的戒指传送离开了。

……

今天的宝物殿也真安静啊。

除了自己嘈杂的思绪还是一如既往的吵人。

潘多拉沉默地望着白色棋子的残骸。在那一侧矗立着的，只剩下白色的皇后和她的王。


End file.
